A Night to Remember
by Kataangfan001
Summary: Katara is 17 Aang is 15 They haven't expressed their feelings for each other but when they do it WILL be a Night to Remember. Rated M for a reason kiddies!
1. A Night To Remember

Aang slowly opened his eyes as sunlight poured in through the window, and he seemed upset at the sun for waking up from such a perfect dream. He had been thinking more about Katara lately than anything else. Toph had been scolding him for not paying attention to his lessons but he couldn't help it. Her beauty was in his mind all the time. She was all he cared about anymore.

He slowly and unwillingly got out of bed and got dressed then headed downstairs. As he went down he was thinking about Katara and the dream he had had about her last night. Which wasn't the best thing to think about while going down the stairs and he missed a step and fell the rest of the way down. When he hit the floor he blacked out for a second then got his vision back and saw everyone was around him.

"Are you ok?" Sokka asked.

"I'm okay," Aang replied slowly. He sat up and clutched his head as a wave of dizziness broke over him.

"Are you sure, that was a hard fall." Suki said kind of worried.

"Yeah I'm sure" He said as he tried to get up.

As Aang slowly got up he saw Katara walk through the door and sprang up almost faster than he could run.

"Hi Katara!" Aang happily said. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good, I had the most wonderful dream!" Katara said suddenly.

Aang was now flashing back to his dream and went into his own world. He could hear her screaming his name and he started to get excited. He was about to scream her name when Katara shook him back into reality.

'"Aang you ok?" Katara said kind of worried.

"Yeah I fine," Aang started to say.

Aang started to blush a little from all the eyes staring at him and started to feel a knot form in his stomach.

"I better go feed Appa and Momo," Aang said then quickly ran outside.

"What's wrong with me?" Aang said to himself.

"I'm an Air nomad, I shouldn't be thinking about that! I mean I really love her but why would she like me."

Aang's mind went back to Ember Island when they went to see that play. He thought about what the actor playing Katara said to the one playing Zuko. Did she only like him as a brother? Sure they kissed, but did it mean anything, or was it just. . . a kiss?

Aang sighed, just thinking about the play, it hurt him more than any wound he had. Just then he heard a voice behind him. It was Katara. Should he tell her how he felt about her. What if she didn't feel the same way. He started to panic, then settled down and decided to tell her how he felt.

"Katara, I have to tell you something," Aang said quietly.

"I have something to tell you, too, Aang," Katara said in a worried tone.

They were both silent for a moment and then at the same time they both said,

"I love you."

They both stared wide eyed at each other for a long awkward moment. Aang couldn't believe what he just heard, nether could Katara. Then quickly they both leaned in to kiss.

It was a long passionate kiss, one that had never happened before. Aang loved the feel of her lips on his. Aang's tongue begged for entrance and Katara let it in. Their tongues battled for dominance and only parted to catch their breath. They stood there trying to catch their breath. Then they started to laugh.

"Wow, I can't believe you like me," Katara said with doubt in her voice.

"Why wouldn't I? You're the most gorgeous most beautiful woman I have every laid my eyes on."

Katara blushed a little and said, "You really mean that don't you. All this time I thought you liked Toph."

Aang walked up and hugged her as Katara started to cry.

"Toph is just my earth bending teacher, nothing more." He said running his fingers through her soft hair.

As Katara started to calm down they heard Sokka yelling for them to come inside and eat. Aang took his lovers hand and they headed inside to eat.

*****************

Later that night. . . . . .

They all had finished their dinner. Suki and Sokka were talking about their anniversary and where to spend it. Aang helped Katara wash the dishes and when they were finished they too sat down at the table and started talking. Neither Aang nor Katara knew that Toph was reading their vibrations and then smirked.

"So Twinkle Toes you finally got the balls to ask Katara out?" Toph asked.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Aang and Katara. They both gave Toph an angry glare and she just shrugged.

"Um yeah I did, thanks for pointing that out _TOPH!" _he said with anger in his eyes.

Suki seemed quite excited about it and rushed over to Katara and started asking her all kinds of questions. On the other hand Sokka didn't seem too happy about it.

"Aang come here for a moment please," Sokka said sternly.

They both walked outside and the whole time Sokka had that overprotective look on his face. They got outside and Sokka turned to Aang.

"Aang, we've been best friends for a while right?"

"Yeah I guess so," Aang said insecurely.

"For a while now I knew that you and my sister would end up together and I'm happy about that. She really loves you and I know you love her," Sokka said calmly

"Yeah and your point is?" Aang said looking off into the horizon.

Sokka looked at Aang and very sternly said, "If you do anything to hurt her or even make her upset, I'll be the last person you see before it's over. Got it?"

Aang was now kind of scared but calmly said, "Got it."

"Good now let's go inside, it's getting cold," Sokka said as he walked back inside.

But Aang just stood there for a long time and Katara started to get worried.

"You are coming inside Aang?" Katara said as she stood in the doorway.

But Aang said nothing, he was thinking about what Sokka said to him.

"I know Sokka said something to you and I'm telling you to just forget it," she said in a worried tone. "You know how Sokka can be."

But Aang still said nothing, just standing there made Katara want to do more for him. Then she got an idea.

"Aang why don't you come upstairs with me, I have a surprise for you," she said in a dirty voice.

Aang got the message and turned to her and said, "Oh really?"

Aang picked up Katara like a groom would do with his wife. And carried her up to her room. As they were walking up the stairs Aang thought to himself, "This will be a night to remember."

Aang laid Katara on her bed and then kissed her. Another long passionate one, their tongues battling for dominance in their mouths. Aang loved how she tasted and wanted more of her, a lot more.

As they continued kissing Aang started to undo her shirt and as he was doing so she was trying to get his shirt off. They parted their kiss long enough to catch their breath and get their shirts off. Katara started running her hands around on his muscular chest. Aang unbuttoned her breast wrappings and stared at her round breasts. He started planting kissed on them, hearing Katara moan sent a shiver down Aang's spine. And also sent all his blood into his pants. Katara suddenly felt something poke her stomach and looked up. All she could do was smile. Aang looked at her and smiled.

He started to slide his hands down her stomach and into her pants. He slowly started to take them off along with her undergarments. The wait was torturing her so she quickly took them off and threw them into the corner with the rest of the discarded fabrics. Aang stared at the beauty he had discovered. He slowly lowered his head and inserted his tongue. As he licked around he heard Katara moan in pleasure. He found a spot that made her writhe in pleasure. And he thought to himself , ' I'll keep that spot in mind.' Aang started going deeper and deeper and Katara was reaching her climax.

"A- AANG I'M GOING TO CUM!" Katara yelled at the top of her lungs.

All her juices filled Aang's mouth and he swallowed all of it up. Aang took his tongue out and licked his lips. Katara suddenly jumped on top of him.

"My turn!" Katara said as she took off his pants.

Once she got them off she tossed them to the side. Her mouth hung inches away from Aang member. She put the tip on her mouth and started to suck lightly. She heard Aang moan in pleasure so she knew she was doing a good job. She started to put the rest of his member into her mouth and at the same time sucked harder. Aang started to moan louder the farther she went down. It just took one more to send Aang over the edge. So she did.

"K- KATARA, AHHHHH!" Aang yelled as he came in her mouth.

She swallowed the whole load and Aang jumped on her. And hovered over her womanhood.

"You ready Katara?" Aang said with concern in his voice.

She nodded in approval at her lover, and he lowered himself onto her and broke through. A little tear had formed from the pain but it all turned into a throbbing pleasure after a moment. Aang went up and down slowly at first then gained speed when he knew she started enjoying it.

"FASTER AANG, F- FASTER!" Katara yelled

He did as she commanded and soon Katara went over the edge but Aang hadn't. He kept going even though Katara wanted to stop, he wasn't going to until he reached his climax. It took a while but when he did it was worth it. They both collapsed sweating and out of breath.

"Katara," Aang said panting.

"Yes Aang," Katara said with a hoarse voice.

"I love you," Aang whispered.

"I love you, too, Aang," Katara murmured.

They both fell asleep in each other's arms and waited for morning to wake them.


	2. Miracle Of Life

Light streamed through the window as Aang slowly opened his eyes. He looked beside him and saw that his lover, Katara was still sleeping next to him. All he could do was smile. His smile soon faded when he heard a knock at the door.

"Hello, you awake Aang?" Sokka said with concern in his tone.

After hearing Sokka's voice Katara sat up and stared wide eyed at the door. Katara looked at Aang expecting him to say something back, so he did.

"Yeah, I'm awake, is something wrong?" Aang said it like he didn't know what was wrong.

"Yeah something is wrong, I can't find Katara anywhere. Do you know where she might be?" He said like he already knew.

Of course he knew where she was. She was right next to him. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He was too scared to say anything. I mean what was he supposed to say, "Hey Sokka she's in here, we had sex last night, hope you don't mind?" If he ever found out Sokka would kill him, and if Hakoda found out he would chew Aang up and spit him out.

"So Aang, do you know?" Sokka said in a suspicious tone.

Still, Aang couldn't say anything, he couldn't think of anything to say. Finally Sokka broke the silence.

"Ok Aang I'm coming in," Sokka said in a stern tone of voice.

"NO YOU CAN'T!" Aang shouted.

"What, why is something wrong?" Sokka said now worried again.

"Katara you have to find a place to hide!" Aang whispered to Katara. "Get under the bed and when Sokka comes in sneak out the door and find a good place to hide until he leaves, Ok," Aang said still whispering to her.

Katara nodded her, gather her clothes and then got under the bed.

"No Sokka everything's fine you can come in now I was just getting dressed," Aang said as he put on his clothes.

Sokka opened the door and looked around the room then looked at Aang.

"Your room isn't usually this messy, are you sure you're ok?" Sokka said as he glared at Aang.

"Yeah, I guess I was sleep walking last night and that's how the room got like this," Aang said as he watched Katara tip toe out the door.

"I don't believe you,' Sokka said looking at Aang's pants.

"Why not, have I ever lied to you?" Aang said with that goofy smile of his.

"Well not in the past but recently, yes," Sokka said still glaring at his pants.

"Why would you think I lied to you recently?" Aang said as he was getting nervous.

"Look at your pants," Sokka said with anger in his voice.

Aang looked down and slapped his face. He had accidentally put on Katara's pants by mistake. Now he was going to get it.

Sokka ran over to Aang and started choking him.

"WHERE'S MY LITTLE SISTER YOU PERVERTED AIR BENDER!" Sokka said as he was strangling Aang.

Aang's face started to turn red, then blue. Suddenly Katara ran in at water whipped Sokka off of Aang. Who when Sokka was off him he sucked in as much air in as he could.

"SOKKA WHATS WRONG WITH YOU, I'M FINE," Katara yelled at Sokka.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES OF HAVING SEX!?" Sokka yelled at the top of his lungs.

"YES SOKKA I'M WELL AWARE OF THAT!" Katara yelled back.

Sokka lowered his head and sighed.

"I'm sorry Katara; I just don't want to see you grow up so fast. But still even if I get over all this, what are you going to tell dad. And even if you don't tell him, he'll find out after a few months."

He was right; even if she didn't tell her dad what she and Aang did he would find out when she started showing. But they weren't even sure that she was pregnant yet. All they could do was wait.

"Sokka we don't even know if I'm pregnant yet, we just have to wait and see," Katara said in a quiet voice.

Aang was sitting on the bed thinking, what if he had got her pregnant. Was he ready to be a father? Even if he was would he be a good one? All this was happening so fast, his brain couldn't process all this news so fast. But like she said, they didn't know yet so all he could do was had wait.

The wait was unbearable, every day he would think about being a father and if he was going to be a good one. He couldn't concentrate on his lessons, he couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, and he couldn't do anything. But one day they got a sign.

It had been a month or more since the incident with Katara. Everything was normal except Katara had already missed her period and now she had morning sickness. It hurt Aang to see her suffering like that but all he could do was sit there and comfort her. Sooner or later they would have to tell the rest of the gang. Sokka already knew that they had sex, but not that Katara was pregnant. So when Katara had gotten over her morning sickness they both went downstairs to eat some breakfast. Katara couldn't really eat anything; she kept telling Aang it made her feel sick so Aang went to go find something she could eat. So she just sat at the table listening to everybody talk, when once again Toph had to ruin it all.

"So sugar queen Aang finally did it," she said with a smirk on her face.

Katara looked confused at first, then knew what she was talking about and started to blush. By now everyone was looking at her and there was an awkward silence.

"Aang finally did what?" Suki asked out of confusion.

"Tell them Katara, or do you want me to?" Toph said with an evil smirk on her face.

Katara swallowed and then she slowly said it.

"I'm . . . . Um pregnant," She said still blushing.

"HA, I KNEW IT, I TOLD YOU ABOUT THE CONCEQUENCES AND YOU DIDN'T LISTEN DID YOU!?" Sokka said sort of yelling and bragging.

Everyone was silent but Sokka who was still bragging that he was right. Then Aang walked in.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Aang said happily then realized all eyes were on him.

"What's going on?" Aang said suspiciously

He saw Katara sobbing a little and went over to comfort her. When he bent down to hung her she whispered in his ear.

"I told them," Katara said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh,' Aang said now realizing why everyone was staring at him.

It was silent for another few seconds then everyone started freaking. Mai and Suki ran over to Katara and started congratulating her, while Toph and Zuko went to Aang and stared congratulating him.

"Nice going twinkle toes, you're finally a man," she said while punching his arm.

Aang muttered an "Ouch" under his breath and started rubbing his arm.

"Toph, I was a man before me and Katara—you know," Aang said still rubbing his arm.

All Toph could do was laugh at the statement he just said.

"Ignore her Aang; congratulations you're going to be a father," Zuko said as he patted him on the back.

Yeah a father, Aang thought. His mind went back to thinking about what it would be like as a father. He dozed off but someone shook him back to reality. IT was of course Sokka.

"Aang," Sokka said in an angry voice.

Aang swallowed and then answered back.

"Yeah,' Aang hesitated.

Sokka looked mad at first but then he got a smile on his face and hugged Aang and said,

"Congrats," Sokka said calmly.

Everyone was looking at them in shock. But then they all went back to talking.

"But Sokka I thought you were mad?" Aang said to Sokka.

"Well at first I was then I thought for a while and well, I guess its ok," Sokka said while looking at Katara.

The next day they took Katara to a doctor to see how she was doing. The Doctor said she was doing fine and that the baby was healthy.

Months passed very slowly. The wait was unbearable but soon Katara started to show even more and they thought it was time to tell her dad. So she sent him a letter that asked if he could visit them anytime soon, he answered back after a couple of days buy the message said he was coming and it might be a few days.

The day they knew Hakoda was coming was the most fearful for Aang and Katara.

"Well he should be here any moment," Sokka said looking at the harbor.

"So you two ready to tell him?" Sokka asked Aang and Katara.

"No, not really," Aang said in a worried tone.

"Oh don't worry; our dad isn't the kind of man that would try to kill the Avatar for getting his only daughter pregnant," Sokka said teasing them.

"Gee, thanks Sokka," Katara said in a sarcastic voice.

"THERE HE IS!" Sokka yelled and pointed at the docks.

They all ran out to meet him except Aang and Katara who remained in the house.

"HAHA, I missed you Sokka," Hakoda said as he hugged his son.

"So, where's my favorite daughter Katara," Hakoda said in a happy voice.

Sokka's smile faded and he pointed at the house.

"Is something wrong with her?" Hakoda asked in a worried tone.

"Well….. You could say that," Sokka said rubbing his head.

Hakoda ran to the house saw his daughter sitting in a chair with Aang sitting beside her.

"Hi dad," Katara said unsure about his reaction.

"So….. You're…… Pregnant," he said as he stared at her stomach.

"Yeah," she said rubbing her stomach.

"And I take it Aang's the father," He said still shocked.

"Um…. Yeah," Aang said looking down at his feet.

There was yet another silent moment for a few seconds then Hakoda swallowed. His shocked faced turned into a happy smile.

"Oh, I'm so happy," He said as he hugged her.

As if everyone expected him to be mad, when he hugged Katara everyone was shocked.

"But, I thought you would be angry at us," Aang said shocked.

"Why would I be angry," Hakoda said rubbing his daughters' stomach.

The meeting with Hakoda went pretty good. More months passed and when the time came for Katara to have her baby we rushed her to the doctor.

"Katara, hold on we're almost there!" Aang said as he was panicking.

"Are you doing ok?" Aang asked her again.

"YES AANG I'M DOING JUST FINE, I'M GOING INTO LABOR AND I'M JUST FINE!" Katara yelled at Aang in an angry tone.

Aang thought to himself, 'She is about to have a baby and I ask her if she is ok! What kind of dumb ass am I?'

When they got her there they put her in a bed and gave her some medicine to stop the pain. But it didn't seem to help much. She was writhing in pain and Aang couldn't do anything for her but just sit there b the bed. Her water had already broke so the baby was almost ready to come out.

And when that time came the nurse got everyone out of the room except Aang.

"Ok Katara, get ready to push," The nurse said as she got onto her knees.

"One, Two, Three PUSH!" the nurse quickly said.

Katara gritted her teeth and pushed as hard as she could. Aang didn't know what to do but tell her that she was doing a good job. He didn't know if she was doing good or not. Aang gave Katara his hand to squeeze while she pushed.

Suddenly Katara started yelling at Aang for getting her pregnant.

"AANG I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS," She said as she grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him close to her. "WHEN ALL THIS IS OVER I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR BALLS OFF SO THIS WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN, GOT IT!!" Katara yelled at him.

"Yeah, I got it, I got it," Aang said with wide eyes.

Then just like it never happened she told him not to leave her side.

"I won't, don't worry," He said in a caring voice.

"Thank you," she said with a hoarse voice.

"Ok Katara one more push and it will all be over," the nurse told Katara.

Katara gritted her teeth again and squeezed Aang's hand as hard as she could and pushed. She squeezed his hand so hard he heard a pop then felt a writhing pain but ignored it because whatever Katara was feeling was a whole lot worse. Suddenly Katara stopped pushing and they heard a cry.

"It's a boy," The nurse said happily.

Aang kissed Katara's sweating forehead and Katara asked if she could hold him. The nurse gave her the baby and then asked if she should let the family in.

"Yeah, go ahead," Katara said

The nurse let everyone else in and they stared at the new parents. Sokka came in and looked at his nephew. Hakoda just stared at his daughters' baby.

"So what's his name," Hakoda asked in a happy yet sad voice.

Katara looked at Aang who was crying tears of joy and then looked at her dad.

"I think I'll call him…… Kuzon," Katara said happily.

Aang looked at her and gave her another kiss. Right about then the baby opened his eyes and Katara and Aang were overjoyed.

"Aang he has your eyes!" She said happily.

"And he has your hair color," Aang said happily.

Right about then the baby sneezed and created a small breeze around the room.

"HE'S AN AIRBENDER!" Aang yelled

Aang picked up his son and sat by Katara and said,

"I love both of you, and always will," Aang said happily.


End file.
